Fear Itself
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *One-shot* Fear noun : A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc, whether the threat is real or imagined but sometimes can be associated with something that should never be...


_A/N: Greetings_

_Yet another random one-shot, as time is focused mostly on work and currently toying with one-shots as Shattered Pieces and Caging the Bird are stalling thanks to my mojo simply giving up on me._

_I own nothing, everything belongs to Jill Murphy._

_Tried to keep spelling and grammar mistakes to the minimal, remember to read and review...Reviews make me happy and I could do with some of that!_

_Also note the ending of this did begin to get ooc so I do apologise in advanced for that. If anyone gets the time, I strongly urge you all to check out this youtube link (Remember to take out the spaces) and enjoy the video made by the fabulous GloriaNewt, the video is based on her current fic 'Disturbed Delirium' _

_Just copy and paste but minus the spaces. Please note this is just the end part of the link._

_ / watch ? v =JIezL _ i Hqlo  
_

_Enjoy x_

Fear Itself

* * *

"_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself" – Franklin D Roosevelt_

* * *

Nothing was perfect, ever.

In a rather unladylike way, she flustered around in a blind panic as she tried to ensure that nothing was out of place, her hands were shaking uncontrollably, nervous at the prospect of the imminent inspection, knowing that no matter how much she would strive for perfection that it would never be enough to simply please her, knowing that _her _eyes would find a minuscule of fault and would be rewarded with the trademark disapproving look of disappointment and dissatisfied with lack of discipline and effort that she had always maintained and pushed for the upmost best, striving for perfection and facade of purity.

At the mere thought of the sudden visit, gave little time to prepare and she had all the classic symptoms of fear. Dread polluted her thoughts, conjuring up wild scenarios that only further provoked her anxiety levels causing her to lose her gentle gracefulness and calm, ordered thinking as she felt like a unprepared student about to start an exam with everything riding on her shoulders, failure was not an option.

Failure was never an option.

A surrendered, exhausted sigh escaped her mouth, entwined the normally hidden emotions that she refused to display. The sigh alone was able to communicate the deep sorrow and heavy weariness that were associated by the mere mention of her name. She wore fear like a cloak, always following and never far behind, to always be there and instantly provoke a knee jerk reaction even at her age, she feared her and nothing would stop her or the combined mix of emotions and negative air that surrounded the devil in disguise, put on the earthly plane for one reason alone, to forever haunt her, gaining the satisfaction of probing the mind of such a well constructed witch but only she alone knew of the deep, dark secrets and like a toy would occasionally need to feed her want and attention for a short period of time by mentally torturing her.

* * *

A heavy knock sounded at the door and caused a sudden surge of panic and adrenaline whirled within her veins as a panicked squeal escaped from her throat, subconsciously she knew that this visit would be somehow far more draining that the previous visits having no time to prepare herself and knew that she would be trapped all alone with the woman that provoked self doubt and feelings of worthlessness.

There was no time and nowhere to hide.

She desperately needed more time in order to gather her resources and strength, to collect and organise her thoughts before putting on a brave face against the forces of evil. The single person alone that had the exceptional gift of unraveling her own creation but shattering her confidence and unnerving the carefully constructed thoughts of a well ordered mind.

There had been a documentary and although she disliked technology, she had watched with great interest the factual television, wildlife show in which it featured a small but fearsome predator as it hunted hungrily a larger animal. The snake, in order to feed had to unhinge its jaw in order to accommodate such a large food source and therefore she assumed that all creatures had the ability or need to unhinge its jaws to eat but from personal experience she knew that sometimes this was not always the case as a hungry predator waited patiently at the door.

* * *

Suddenly, snapping out from her daydream, she rushed towards the door, mentally concocting an excuse for the delay but nothing came to mind. Maintaining calm breathing, she swiftly adjusted her clothing, smoothing out the imperfections and smoothed her hair but again, no doubt she would receive a scathing insult that would knock her already fraying nerves.

"Good afternoon...I can only offer my sincerest apologies for the delay" she forced herself to maintain her manners and an air of false politeness, a superficial smile practically forced upon her features.

There was a sigh and an obviously look at the watch, an indication that she had been waiting at the door for a brief moment too long before being welcomed, already it was clear this visit would be trying.

"I must say you have such exceptional standards..." she declared, almost shocked and used her index finger to inspect for any traces of dust particles "Now, Hecketty...instead of standing there, a host usually enquirers and see to their guests needs such as a beverage"

"Of course...apologise again" she cowered under her cold "Perhaps...tea, coffee...shotgun?" she offered

"Pardon?" she snapped

"Biscuit?" she quickly answered although she would have preferred the shotgun option, anything to escape this awkward and painful visit but she knew how her mother was, quick and painless, well where was the satisfaction?

Their mother-daughter relationship had always been a turbulent and awkward, never easy as they each striving for attention, acknowledgement of their own personal achievements. Two powerful women that would never agree and rarely saw eye to eye.


End file.
